


This could be the last of all the rides we take

by Chickenlessbonewing



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I might make a second part, I was going to make this longer but 🤷🏻♂️, Injured fun ghoul, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-grace, before the girl, hurt fun ghoul, nobody dies in this., party realizes that ghoul’s important to him, we’ll see, worried party poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: Party poison sat in the backseat of the trans am clutching a bleeding fun ghoul to his chest, he wasn't even sure what had happened, one minute he glances at ghoul and he's fine, the next Ghoul's laying in the dirt, motionless.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	This could be the last of all the rides we take

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so I made some angst.

Party poison sat in the backseat of the trans am clutching a bleeding fun ghoul to his chest, willing kobra to get them back to the dinner faster.  
He'd be driving himself if not for a painful shot to the leg, but he was in better shape than ghoul, who wasn't even conscious anymore.

Party wasn't even sure what had happened, one minute he glances at ghoul and he's fine, the next Ghoul’s laying in the dirt, motionless.  
He'd taken out the dracs around him as fast as he could before hauling ghoul into the am, getting his leg shot in the process. Kobra had flung himself into the driver seat not long after and they sped off.

Ghoul hadn't made a sound yet, and was unnervingly still, but when party checked his pulse it was still beating.  
Party held him in his lap and was struck by how small ghoul seemed in that moment.  
Sure, ghoul wasn't the tallest by any stretch, but now, now he was vulnerable. He was vulnerable and bleeding so much and party couldn't do anything but hold him and pray to what ever's listening that they make it in time. Every bump they hit made ghoul's head roll limply, so party brought the arm around ghouls shoulders up and into his hair, tilting ghouls head to rest in the crock of his neck, focusing on the feeling of his shallow breathing.

Party could, when he was alone and let his mind wander, begrudgingly admit that he has some affection for ghoul. He's easy to like, and when you could see under the dirt and oil and grease smudges he has a pretty face. There were other people in the zones that could also be described that way, but ghoul's somehow more noticeable. He's ghoul.   
Party had begun catching himself staring at ghoul, watching him smile and listening to his stupid giggle and having to force himself to look away before he does something stupid like wonder what ghouls lips would feel like if he kissed that smile off his face.  
Ghoul had a brightness about him and party didn't want to lose that light, even if it wasn't his to keep.

Finally the dinner came into view. Party focused on the feeling of holding ghoul, his warmth, the weight on him in his lap, party ducked his head down and memorized the smell of his hair. He didn't know how bad off ghoul was, if they could even do anything with the meager medical supplies they had, didn't want to think about what would happen if it wasn't enough.

Kobra blared the horn as he slammed on the breaks in front of the dinner and jet came running, and before party knew it jet and kobra had thrown open the back door and eased ghoul out of party's arms, rushing him inside while party sat in the backseat of the trans am feeling ice cold in the dessert heat.  
Part of him was desperate to be in there next to ghoul, to somehow make sure he was going to be ok, but he knew he'd just be in the way. His hands were shaking as he tended his own wound, but he kept his breathing calm. He wouldn't cry. Ghoul would be ok. Jet and kobra knew what they were doing. He'd be ok.

Party sat in the backseat for what could have been any number of time before kobra came out. He had on his backup shirt, and it was then that party realized his own shirt was probably stained.  
Kobra stood against the still open car door and offered party a hand, pulling him to stand and leading him inside.  
They walked in silence to the kitchen, where they did the first aid. It was easier clean up.  
Ghoul was laying on an old cot, his shirt had been removed and he had bandages around his torso. Jet looked up from where he was sitting next to ghoul when they entered, "He took a nasty hit, but I don't think anything vital was damaged. He most likely collapsed from the pain. He'll be out of it for a while, but he should be ok."

Party nodded as he knelt next to the other side of ghouls cot, not daring to look at ghouls face just yet.  
Jet shot him a concerned look, "he'll need someone to sit with him for now in case he wakes up. I'm going with kobra to get some more pain killers, We shouldn't be gone more then an hour."  
Party nodded again, not trusting his voice to speak.  
Jet gave him one last look before leaving, kobra lingering in the doorway before turning to follow jet out.

When they were far enough away that party couldn't hear the engine anymore, he sagged against the cot, finally turning go look at ghoul properly.  
He was paler than usual, causing his tattoos to look darker than normal, he was so still, barely looking like he was alive at all.  
Party raised a trembling hand to brush ghouls hair out of his face, sliding his hand down to cup his cheek, then lower to feel the pulse in his neck. Ghoul is alive. Ghoul will be ok.  
Ghoul was still unconscious when Jet and Kobra returned, and party forced himself out of the room.

The sun set and Jet and Kobra went to sleep, Ghoul had been given something that would keep him asleep through the night, it was better for his healing the less he moved. Party couldn't sleep. He was being ridiculous, he knew the risks of living out here. They all did.  
Knowing didn't make it any easier, and he couldn't shake the urge to check on Ghoul, just to be sure.  
He listened to make sure the guys were asleep before quietly making his way into the kitchen, curling up on the floor next to Ghouls cot, letting the sound of Ghouls breathing calm him. It was reassuring, being near him like this. It was just for tonight, and he'd wake up before any of the guys and sneak back to his own sleeping spot, but for now he'd let himself be near Ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll write a continuation to this, I have some ideas but I don’t know if I have the motivation.


End file.
